What lies in the Shadows
by Rainfall04
Summary: Robin wasn't adopted by bruce wayne and instead was raised by the court of owl before he managed to escape. He's been living on the streets ever since. What happens when the bat finds himself in trouble and meets an unexpected rescuer? Rated T just in case of future events.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Young Justice**

 **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ**

 **Okay so in my story, Dick lost his parents when he was 7 years old, he was then taken by the court of owl immediately following this event and was trained for two years, he's nine now, before being sent out to kill his first target, after killing about 30 people, Dick ran away and has been living on the streets ever since. The serum that makes the talons heal almost instantly is in this story so Dick has "super healing". Dick is now 10 and has been running from the court for about a year. (That makes him 10 and a half for those who were confused)**

A cold wind blew through the alleys of the dark city and chilled any who might be in its path. Winter had come early this year and those who lived on the streets were suffering greatly. The unexpected snow had caught many off guard and as a result, a lot of the street folk fought for whatever they could get their hands on. Of course this wasn't an unusual sight, it's just that they fought more viciously and frequently than normal. For example, if anyone had looked into a certain alley as they walked past on their way home, they would have seen a young boy no older than ten years old doing what would be described only as, "beating the crap" out of the poor soul who tried to take the boy's only blanket. Perhaps they may have even marveled at the sheer strength and skill the boy displayed as he attacked the man. However, there was no one to look into the alley and so the fight went unnoticed to all except those involved in it.

Dick stood still as he regained his breath and silently scolded himself. He shouldn't have taken that long to subdue his enemy. Shaking his head slightly, he looked down at the man who had dared to take an item in his possession. He looked to be in his mid twenties. Dark hair, scraggly beard, and ratty clothes. Dick snorted in disgust. He had been on the streets long enough to know that it was possible to not look like a beggar. As he turned around and gathered his scattered belongings, mainly knives and the blanket, he began to wonder how the man had ended up living on the streets. More likely than not, he was orphaned at a young age and was trying to survive. Briefly he let his mind explore the possible reasons why the dude would be living on the streets, before shutting down his train of thought when a bright circus tent popped into his head. After he had picked up his stuff, he turned to the unconscious man and winced. His arm was bent at an odd angle, definitely broken, his nose was totally smashed, he probably had a concussion, and there were scattered cuts all over his body.

"Stupid gunoier*. You just didn't know when to quit." Dick sighed as he picked up the man's feet and began to drag him over to a sheltered spot of the building.

"Don't worry. I'm not completely heartless." he paused as he glanced towards the skyline, "The bat should be patrolling tonight. I'll let him take care of you." sighing once more Dick returned his gaze to his cargo and chuckled slightly "I must be more lonely than I thought if I'm talking to you."

As night fell over Gotham city, the chill became greater and Richard huddled closer to the wall that was currently sheltering him and the man. Standing up Dick made his way up to the rooftops, Batman would be here soon. Smirking to himself, he decided that he would surprise him. After all, it's not often you meet someone who can match you in stealth. Climbing up onto a shadowed ledge, Dick crouched down and waited. Batman would usually pass by this way on his rounds and would take a moment or two to look at the city from this particular rooftop. As the night wore on he found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Normally, this kind of thing wouldn't be a problem for him but since it was rather cold out and Dick hadn't slept for a few days, he found it was annoyingly easy to fall asleep. Just as he closed his eyes, he was startled by the faint rustle of fabric on stone. Of course no one would be able to hear this noise unless they were highly trained. Once again smirking to himself, Dick looked at a shadowed corner on the other side of the rooftop and laughed. A barely perceptible shift in the shadows was all the warning he got before a batarang flew out and towards his head. Or it would have if he hadn't already moved.

"Now, now Bats, that's no way to greet a visitor." Letting out another cackle he flipped himself into Batman's shadowed corner. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Batman was absolutely shocked when a young boy suddenly appeared in front of his face, of course, no one would be able to tell he was shocked because he was Batman.

"Who are you." Batman narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy

"I am a survivor. Who are you?" The kid's bright gaze seemed to stare through batman and he found himself taking an involuntary step back.

"You already know who I am." the boy blinked slowly before walking out into the un-shadowed area of the rooftop and faking a yawn.

"I know you are the infamous Batman and a, dare I say it, very rich man, but the question is, do you know who you are?" Batman narrowed his eyes further at the barely veiled hint of his true identity and he asked the only question that seemed logical as a response.

"What do you want?" the kid smirked at him in response

"You do not know how fun it is to mess with you but anyhow, to answer your question, there's a guy down in that alley that ran into some…..trouble while attempting to steal something. He needs medical attention and I figured you would give it to him."

"What kind of trouble?" Batman raised a cowled eyebrow at this

"Um..well you see….he may have gotten into a fight and refused to back down." The boy's voice softened as he finished speaking and Batman glanced down towards the alley

"I see. I'll pick him up and drop him off at the hospital."

"Excellent! Now then, that's done, it was nice to officially meet you Batman but I'll be going now."

Just as the boy was about to jump off the edge of the roof, Bruce asked one more question.

"What's your name?" he was genuinely curious. The boy paused as if thinking before turning around and smiling at him

"You may call me Shadow."

"That's not a real name." Batman deadpanned

"Well that's because I don't trust you with my real name." The boy smirked again and Bruce decided that he wanted to punch the kid in the face because it was so annoying "Well, as I said before, it was nice meeting you but I gotta run, I'll see you around BW." With that parting jab, Shadow jumped off the roof. Batman ran to the edge of the rooftop and leaned over but couldn't spot anything moving down in the alleys. He did however, see the injured man. Glancing around one last time, Batman jumped down from his perch and went to get the man to a hospital all the while thinking about Shadow. _How did he know my name and how did he end up on the streets?_ As Bruce duly continued his Batman patrol, he couldn't stop thinking about that boy. Little did he know that he would be seeing Shadow around more than expected.

 **So what do you think? Was it good or was it bad? I know I probably didn't do a very good job with Bruce's character but I've never really tried to write Batman before. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have a question don't be afraid to ask and I will try to answer it in my next update. Thanks for reading!**

*Scavenger


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys (although there was one that just totally confused me). So I will try to update this story every couple of days or so. I have a busy schedule so it all depends on when I get some free time, but anyway, on to the story.**

Previously

 _I'll see you around BW." With that parting jab, Shadow jumped off the roof. Batman ran to the edge of the rooftop and leaned over but couldn't spot anything moving down in the alleys. He did however, see the injured man. Glancing around one last time, Batman jumped down from his perch and went to get the man to a hospital all the while thinking about Shadow. How did he know my name and how did he end up on the streets? As Bruce duly continued his Batman patrol, he couldn't stop thinking about that boy. Little did he know that he would be seeing Shadow around more than expected._

That was nine months ago.

Shadow had made a name for himself. After Batman's first run in with the strange boy, Shadow had become more active in the criminal underworld. He had taken over one of the stronger gangs and had quickly made sure that any other gangs or wanna-bes knew that he was top dog. He had become a "feared" thief as he was incredibly skilled and always got what he came for. Batman had seen him a couple of times and tried to talk to the boy but he always evaded answering any questions. It was driving him insane! The first time he had met the boy, he seemed like a decent kid who could have made something out of his life, but now... Let's just say that Batman was very frustrated. Every time he went out he searched for signs of shadow but could never find any. The only times he had ever talked to the kid were when he revealed himself. Glaring at his computer Bruce sighed. He didn't know anything about Shadow. Nothing at all.

Shadow sighed as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Being a gang leader was harder than he thought. Not only did he have to repeatedly show the other gangs that they couldn't beat him, he had to also re-cement his position in his own gang. Sadly, the idiots didn't seem to understand that no matter what they did, they couldn't beat him. Shadow was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard whispering below him. Now who could that be? He thought. Silently he dropped down into an alley where a group of men were talking. He recognized two of them as lower level members of a neighboring gang.

"I'm telling ya, it's not a good idea to set up in these parts." One of the gang members said. I'm gonna call him Baldy. Shadow decided

"I heard you the first time you said that. I don't care what you think, I'm gonna set up wherever I want to and I want to set up here!" Shadow growled lowly and glared at the man

"Look dude if you want to set up somewhere good then I suggest the other side of town." Baldy replied "Shadow don't take too kindly to other gangs in his territory unless they are loyal to him."

"I ain't afraid of Shadow." The other guy spat. I'll call him idiot.

"Well maybe you should be." Barked Baldy. Shadow was really starting to like this guy "Shadow's beaten every mob boss or gang leader in this area to a bloody pulp."

"Just cause he beat some wimpy thugs in this part of town doesn't mean he can beat me!" Shadow finally had enough and stepped out of his shadowed spot before speaking

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Four heads turned to glance at him as he walked towards their little group. Shadow was happy to see that the two gang members looked really nervous.

"Who the heck are you?" Idiot demanded. Baldy visibly winced and the other gang member paled

"Please Shadow I didn't say nothin' to go against you in any way!" Whimpered the less dignified gang member. Shadow sent him a look before speaking again.

"So you wish to set up in my territory is that it?" he questioned

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" answered Idiot

"I only have a problem with it if you aren't going to follow my rules." Shadow smirked at the confused look on Idiot's face "My turf. My rules."

"What you gonna do about it if I don't follow your rules?" he replied. Shadow answered him by slowly sliding a knife out of a sheath on his belt

"If you don't follow my rules," he began while examining his knife, "I guess I will either have to teach you a lesson or force you to leave." the man had visibly paled when the knife was pulled and was now shaking as he watched where Shadow pointed the object

"Uh, r-right. What were the rules again?" Shadow smiled at the man's compliance before sliding the knife back into its sheath and walking around the small group of men.

"Rule one, there will be absolutely NO killing in my territory. Maiming and beating is allowed but no killing, if I find out you killed someone," Shadow looked at the man, "you will regret it greatly. Rule two, no selling drugs to women or children unless they are already hooked. Three, you can not smuggle anything without my knowing about it and without my okay. Four, if you see Joker, Harley Bane, or any other insane villains you are to send a message immediately and stay away from them." Shadow stopped pacing in front of Idiot "You got all that?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Then tâmpit*, you are now free to set up in my territory, but if you break one of my rules…." Shadow let himself trail off into silence before turning to the other three men.

"What are your names." He demanded. Baldy answered first

"I-I'm Steve."  
"My names Carl."  
"A-and I'm Phil." After studying the three men for a while, Shadow spoke.

"Steve come with me. Carl….get back to your own gang and Phil, go do whatever it is you do." Carl and Phil raced away without a second glance while Shadow and Steve exited the alley leaving behind a very confused and scared gang leader.

"So Steve, I have decided to move you higher up my chain of command and allow you to occupy a position in my gang." Steve gaped at him. He had heard that Shadow's gang was one of the most well organized and secure gangs that ever existed

"Th-thank you! I would be glad to take the position!"

"Great!" Shadow replied enthusiastically. It was then that Steve realized how small Shadow was.

How old is this guy? He wondered. As the two of them made their way through alley after alley, Shadow suddenly froze and looked up.

"Well, looks like the Bat came back." He stated. Steve looked up in fear and glanced about him wildly. There was nowhere to hide!

"If you keep heading down this alley, you will see a split. Follow the turn left until you see a man standing guard. Tell him that I sent you. He'll take care of the rest." Steve nodded before taking off down the alley. Shadow simply sighed and glanced up towards the rooftops.

Batman was patrolling the section of Gotham that he thought belonged to Shadow when he heard voice behind him.

"Well hello again." Batman whipped around and stared at Shadow. He had changed his outfit so that he was wearing all black. A mask covered the bottom half of his face and three utility belts crossed his torso. Two in an X shape and one going across his waist. He also seemed to carry knives on both his arms and two strapped to the outside of each dark colored boot. He had on black gloves that looked to have some kind of gadgets on them.

"New outfit?" Batman asked

"Well the old one was getting boring and I can blend in better with this." Batman raised an eyebrow at that. He thought Shadow could blend in no matter what he was wearing. "So I've heard you've been trying to find information about me." Shadow stated

"Who told you that?"

"Well….if we want to get technical...you did." Batman blinked slowly

"What?" Shadow smirked

"Well you see, when you drove your batmobile home the one time, I decided to follow you and placed a camera in your cave. I must say you are quite the detective." Batman just stared at him dumbfounded. How did Shadow get past his security.

"How did you get past my security?" He asked as he glared at the boy in front of him

"I Hacked in." Shadow gave him a look that said how stupid do you think I am?

"Well since you must know that I didn't find anything on you, I must ask again. What is your name."

Shadow seemed to be debating something before finally nodding to himself and looking back at Batman

"Dick." Batman froze

"What?"

"My name is Richard but I prefer Dick." Batman rolled this information around in his head before nodding to himself. The name seemed to fit

"Does this mean you trust me?"

"No. It means I'm tired of watching you stay up four nights in a row trying to figure out who I am. I mean please, can you say obsessed?" Batman was surprised at Sha-Dick's joking manner. The boy yawned and stretched his arms before turning around to leave

"Well it was nice chatting and all but I've got to get back to my guys." Just as Shadow was about to jump down from the roof, a loud bang was heard from a few buildings over and both Batman and his heads snapped in that direction. Batman cursed as he raced across the rooftops and stopped when he reached the building with a large hole in the side. He was surprised to see that Shadow had followed him. Batman leapt through the hole and froze at what he saw. There were at least six men dead on the floor and many others wounded. However, that didn't shock him, what shocked him was the owl looking man standing in front of a notorious mob boss. The same time that Richard jumped through the window, the owl figure stabbed the man through the heart before turning his gaze on the two intruders.

"Who are you." Batman demanded. The owl man just tilted its head and turned its gaze on Shadow who stiffened immediately.

"What do you want." Shadow growled

"The court is missing a Talon." the owl man stated. Batman looked at him confused and Shadow got into a fighting stance. "They are looking for him. It would do you well to turn him in if you come across him." With that, the owl man threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Batman narrowed his eyes when the smoke cleared and made a mental image of the man. Shadow turned and walked away leaving Batman by himself. However, before Shadow disappeared competely, Bruce heard him say one last thing.

"De ce could't doar lasă -mă în pace*?"

What on earth does that mean? Bruce thought to himself as he jumped into the batmobile and sped home. He had a lot of work to do.

Okay so tell me what you think. Was it rushed? Should I slow down? Wright shorter chapter? Anything at all.

*Idiot (or asshole) whichever you prefer

*Why couldn't they just leave me alone


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I was supposed to update this yesterday but I wanted to wait. I will probably update this story on Saturday or Sunday, as for my other story, I could update that now but I'm gonna be cruel and make people wait for the next chapter. This chapter might be a little shorter than the others but bear with me. Now, without further ado, the story.**

 _Previously:_

 _Bruce heard him say one last thing._

 _"De ce could't doar lasă -mă în pace*?"_

 _What on earth does that mean? Bruce thought to himself as he jumped into the batmobile and sped home. He had a lot of work to do._

 ******Linebreak Thingy!******

Shadow couldn't sleep. He had arrived back at his "home" and did a quick check around his gang before heading to the rundown apartment building he called a house. His room consisted of a old springy bed in one corner, a beat up couch positioned in front of a back wall with a tv mounted on it. He had a small kitchen area located to the left of his front door. To the right, was another room filled with all kinds of tech. Monitors and security feeds lined all the wall and a large black swivel chair sat in the center of it all. A computer keyboard was positioned on the chair so that it could be folded up or down to allow access to the chair. Shadow liked this part of his house the most. Sighing as he once again rolled over on his bed, Dick stood up and walked into his tech room. As he turned his attention to one of the screens showing footage of his own gang, he let his mind wander. It was a talon. Dick didn't know how the assassin didn't recognize him but he was very thankful for it. As for the warning? Why wouldn't the talon have just pinned them against the wall and straight up asked (demanded) if they knew where Dick Grayson was? Shadow shook his head in frustration. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense! He knew that the court would be looking for him ever since he ran away but he also knew that they would never willingly show themselves to the bat. It was basically owl law never to let anyone see you. They didn't talk to anyone when they went on mission and they certainly never made such sloppy kills as he had seen last night! Either that assassin from last night was new and the court wasn't as strict anymore, or they were desperate. Dick sighed again, something he had been doing an awful lot of lately and refocused on the screens in front of him. On one screen, he could see one of his older and more trusted members talking to the new guy Steve. With a click of a button, he began to listen in (no not eavesdrop, that would be rude) on their conversation.

"You just have to know your place and be loyal. Don't break the rules and you won't have any reason for anyone to get mad at you." Phillis was talking

"Right, right...um what exactly are the rules?" Steve looked absolutely lost

"Rule number one, if Shadow ain't here, you follow the commands of me, the second in command. Number two, don't go picking fights with anyone because Shadow is sure to end them. Three no killing. At all. Four, if you steal anything, you give a fourth of it to Shadow and five, if you hear anyone talking about making a move against Shadow, you report it to me or the big man himself. Understood?" Steve nodded in response "You look like you have some questions of your own."

"Just one really, or maybe two, but anyway, how old is Shadow? I mean I always thought he was some big guy at least in his thirties but…" Phillis let out a loud laugh and Dick couldn't help but smirk at the screen

"No one really knows how old he is but my guess is eleven, thirteen at the most. His age aren't common knowledge cause when he's beating the crap out of you, your brain doesn't really process nothing except for the fact that there is a black blur flitting about and taking down your friends. Plus, since he has some voice modifying tech or something, I'm assuming he doesn't sound his age when he confronts people outside his own gang." Shadow was so proud, he had such observant gang members

"I noticed that! When he first appeared in the alley and told me to follow him, his voice was lower than when he told me the directions to this place!"

"I've never really heard him use it before," Phillis rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I guess he doesn't feel like he need it in his own gang cause everyone here knows that he can kick their buts no matter how old." Standing up, Shadow muted his feeds and turned to the door. He flopped down on the couch and snapped on the tv before promptly turning it off again after seeing that all the news stations were focussing on the murder he had seen last night.

"Man I wish they would all just disappear." Dick groaned as the image of the talon came back to him. If it was Dick performing that kill, he would never have been so sloppy. They would have been clean and quick to avoid unnecessary attention. Unless he wanted attention? Dick froze. Could it be possible that the court wanted Batman's attention?

"Crap." Shadow quickly grabbed his suit and threw it on before reaching for his motorcycle helmet. As he roared out of his garage, Dick's thoughts began to fly faster. It all made sense now. Well most of it anyway. The court knows that Batman will try to solve this case. Who are the talons? What court? Dick could just imagine Bruce's fingers flying across his massive keyboard before he screeched to a stop on his motorcycle. His mind froze. He had given Bruce his name. He. Had. Given. Batman. His. Name. Revving his bike once more, he sped onwards towards wayne manor. He needed to get to Batman before the court somehow figured out what he was researching because he was undoubtedly searching for information on a Dick grayson as well as trying to find anything that had to do with a court or talons. If the Court of Owls found out that Batman was researching Dick Grayson, they would come to the conclusion that he knew where he was. That would be bad. Dick sped up and began to take sharper turns as he got closer to the manor. Just then, he heard a piercing screech and turned to see a car heading straight for him. There was no time to dodge so Shadow did the only thing that came to mind. He threw the bike and jumped. The bike and car collided and Dicj skidded toa srop in front of an old pizza restaurant.

"Oww." Dick groaned and painfully got to his feet. Testing his limbs one by one he winced as he tried to stretch his left arm. Definitely broken. He also had a number of scrapes all over his body. One very sizeable cut on his knee was bleeding heavily and Dick staggered. The smaller cuts were beginning to heal and for once, Shadow was glad that the court had taken him. Once he regained his bearings, he began to limp in the direction of Wayne manor. It was only a couple of blocks away and Dick was certain he could get there before dawn. As he painfully made his way along the darkened Gotham streets, he continued to ponder what he thought the Court was trying to do.

"Hello." Shadow whipped his head around and came face to face with a young redhead girl dressed up in a bat suit.

 **Dun, dun dun! Yeah so my younger sister told me I should try and leave this story with a cliffhanger so hopefully this will appease her. Please, please, please, tell me what you think about this chapter. Sorry if there wasn't much action in it but it was mostly a thinking chapter and a set up so that Dick meet Babs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Finally an update, this chapter will be shorter than the rest and most likely not one of the most interesting but whatever. Idk when my next update will be cause life is getting pretty hectic lately. Anyway, onto the story-**

 _Previously:_

"Hello." Shadow whipped his head around and came face to face with a young redhead girl dressed up in a bat suit.

*****LINEBREAK SUBSTITUTE*****

Shadow cursed as he quickly backed away from the girl. _Didn't know the big bad bat had a kid._ He thought to himself before getting into a fighting stance and winced slightly when his broken arm rebelled. He wasn't bothered that much by his other injuries because they were mostly healed but he knew that he needed to set his arm before the bone mended the wrong way.  
"Might I ask what you are doing?" The redhead said. Shadow narrowed his eyes and noticed that she tensed in response

"Why do you want to know?" He asked snarkily

"I'm Batgirl." She said confidently. Apparently that was supposed to be a good reason

"And….." Shadow deadpanned

"And what?" Batgirl's face scrunched up in confusion and he couldn't help but smile (smirk)

"And why does being Batgirl mean you need to know what I'm doing?"

"I protect this city so that makes it my business when strangely dressed boys go sneaking around alleys at three in the morning." Shadow nodded thoughtfully

"Well if you really want to know so badly," He paused and smirked evilly as Batgirl waited expectantly, "you'll have to catch me." With that, he flipped over her head and launched a grapple line to the nearest rooftop before running away. He knew that she would probably catch up quickly so he decided to switch directions as much as possible. Shadow couldn't help but smile as he felt the wind whip his hair around and flow around him. Letting out a laugh, he released his line and flung himself into the air. As he took in the view from his temporary location, he caught sight of Batgirl not too far away and was immediately reminded of why he left his territory in the first place. The court of owls. Cursing to himself, Shadow decided to wait for her to catch up. He needed to talk to her boss anyway and he needed to set his arm so it would be easier if he just got her to take him there.

"Was that supposed to be a challenge?" She asked as she landed on his rooftop

"I decided to wait for you." Batgirl gave him a skeptical look before asking her question

"Why?"

"I need to talk to batman and my arm needs to be set. I decided it would be easier to get you to take me to the batcave then going there myself." Shadow smirked as Batgirl froze

"What?" sighing dramatically, Shadow walked slowly towards her

"I need to-"

"I know what you said! Do you really think that I would take you to the Batcave?"

"Yes." He laughed silently as she gaped at him

"N-no!" She spluttered

"Oh well, that's too bad. I guess you can just explain to Batman why I wasn't allowed to speak to him then." Shadow really hoped that worked and internally cheered when he saw the hesitation on her face

"You really have something to say to him?" he nodded "And he knows who you are?" again he nodded. Batgirl bit her lip as she weighed her options. Take him to the cave and go against her instincts as well as all the rules and face the wrath of the bat, or don't take him to the cave and still have the possibility of facing Batman's wrath. Finally she came to a decision.

"If you wait on top of the Wayne building, I will get Batman and the stuff to set your arm. You are NOT going to the Batcave." Shadow rolled the idea around in his head before finally accepting her answer

"Don't take too long." He said as he started off in the direction of the Wayne building. Smiling to himself, Shadow couldn't help but think about the new masked vigilante. Okay, maybe she wasn't that new but still….she was new to him. Batgirl seemed smart and perceptive. She would do good for the bat. When Shadow reached the specified waiting spot, he let his mind wander. By allowing the talon to be seen by Batman, they had no doubt initiated his detective skills. Dick laughed at how well they had weaved their trap. Bruce would likely figure out that he was the missing talon and then unknowingly lead the court right to him. He needed to tell Batman to stop looking for the missing talon before he led the court right to him. That would be bad. For everyone.

"Well, well, well, looks like the Bat did know you after all." Shadow whipped around in a fighting stance but relaxed after he saw who it was. Batman and his little pet. Speaking of the pet, she was carrying his medical supplies.

 **So that's the end of that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Did I do an okay job of Batgirl? Anyway, ask any questions you like and I will try to answer them in my next update or by pm-ing you.**


End file.
